Customer service is an important part of many industries. Providing quick, efficient customer service can be important to maintaining customer relationships and securing new customers. Conventional customer service systems can be cumbersome and may provide options unnecessary to service a particular client. In addition, making updates to an automated customer service system may be cumbersome and may require retesting of the entire system prior to implementation. Accordingly, a system and method of providing a customer service system that can be easily modified and is adaptable to user needs, as well as providing efficient service to the customer, would be advantageous.